Death May Come
by Risa Zugva
Summary: Edward got all that he ever desired a wife, a child and an acceptance. He even was redeemed from the guilt he carried around for centuries. But somehow that wasn't enough. The things he desired weren't what he thought of them from up close. Even worse he craved something he never desired and that might bring everything to ruin.
1. I Won't Bite

**A/N: I'm not sure why I'm starting this story, maybe because I find the end of it frightening, the perspective of a unchanging future where everyone stays exactly the same for centuries to come.  
**

 **I watched Twilight recently just to see what the commotion was about and I didn't hate the movie, the original idea was a compelling one. I liked Edward, and more I loved Jacob, and shipper in me couldn't but notice the chemistry between the two so this happened. I'm not sure will it lead anywhere but here it is.**

 **We enter the story ten years after the ending of the saga. Let us see how the characters are enjoying their eternity together.**

 **No beta, feel free to apply. Until then mistakes are inevitable for me not being a native speaker.**

* * *

„Dude it's just made up story that makes you feel better" Jacob said to him. "You are evil as much are your actions, no more, no less, and you do good, you care, you protect. That's enough for anyone's soul."

Edward felt relief, like someone is lifting a weight from his chest but he resisted.

"No" he said "you're just saying that to get to me. All this is just your way of getting back to Bella, of hurting her."

Jacob came in closer and looked him in the eye.

"You can read everyone's damn mind, so read mine" Jacob said defiantly. "I'm not ashamed of myself anymore."

Edward dug deeper trying to find deception, but there was none. He was genuine as ever, clear, angry, and there.

There was nothing hidden about him.

"I can't read Bella's mind, but I'm sure she would resent us this."

Jacob grinned at him.

"So you admit we are in this together."

"No" Edward said weakly not backing away. "There's no us. You're just a wolf boy, a child to me, your stench is revolting."

"Yet you stand here, you are strong enough to run away at any moment."

"And I will" said Edward looking at Jacob's lips.

Jacob laughed knowing he's being cruel but there was no way he could read vampire's mind, he had to hear the words.

"You will, but you'll kiss me first because you can't resist it. My warmth is inviting you in. You miss that don't you? The warmth."

"I crave it" said Edward leaning in "but it doesn't mean I desire you!"

"Yes it does" said Jacob simply.

He didn't needed to read minds, to read attraction on the vampire.

"Come on, I won't bite" he said and Edward kissed him fiercely.

* * *

 _So we begin, do you want to hear more about it?_


	2. Run Along

"No!" Edward forced himself to pull out. "Bella is waiting for me!"

"Run along then" Jacob smirked at him. "Your mistress is waiting for you."

Edward sneered at him and started running. He jumped up the tree and threw himself from one tree to another looking at the world from the top of the forest. That always cleared his mind but not this time. This time he thought of that time, first one, when he carried Bella to a ride like this one. It all looked hopeful then. He hoped that he found a human to love, a human to hold, a human to keep his soul warm, or the place his soul used to be.

When Bella decided she wanted to be like him, that she didn't want to change, that she didn't want to grow old, he tried to change her mind. But her mind could not easily be changed. She had a path of her own and she walked it with fierce determination.

In the end she got her wish. In the beginning it seemed fine, it seemed he feared in vain, that hope is still with them, that he won't miss her warmth.

It silly how insightful she was when she feared that, and how oblivious he was how much the warmth meant to him. When he craved her blood he didn't even realize he craves her warmth.

He hated her at the beginning for that weakness in him. He hasn't tasted human blood in a very long time and he wasn't like Jasper to miss it. He detested it, the smell of it bothered him. The blood of animals was more bearable but he always felt empty from it, it didn't bring him satisfaction or sense of fullness. He thought he missed human blood. But human blood was a poor substitute for the warmth of human, live body that is clinging to you offering you sense of passing time, of throbbing blood, of pumping veins, of aging skin.

As time passed he realized how Bella detested time, how she dreaded change, how she wanted for everything to stay the same. She even resented their daughter her growth and was impatient for her to put a halt to it.

"She doesn't have to look older than me" she would exclaim. "How would we be accepted in any town as a family if she's older than me?"

With that he would fell into silence grateful she can't read his mind. He wanted for their daughter to grow old, to grow old and die, although the hope for that was gone. She wasn't human, she just mimicked one better than rest of them. He still wanted death for himself but he knew Bella would never grant him that.

What did Jacob said that time when he finally stood up to Bella and walk out on them. Bella put the subject of Jacob's relationship with Ness and question of his turning to immortal for her.

"This is sick" he shouted at her. "You're sick! Even if I'm imprinted by her I won't do that, even for her, I won't let my life go. This is madness, how can you expect of her to be younger you? She has desires of her own. Sure she found me comforting beside all of you coldblooded freaks but that doesn't oblige her to be mine anything, as doesn't mean I would ever… She's mine younger sister, adoptive daughter, niece, something. You can't have everything! You've made your choice and frankly I'm glad now that you did. I want for my life to change, I want to run in the woods and live… I want to love…"

With that last words Jacob's eyes fell on Edward. They looked at each other and Edward could almost read his mind but he quickly withdrew.

"Leave my mind alone!" he shouted at him. "It's enough to live with a pack of riveting males that always have a joke and never advice!"

He stormed out and Edward thought that was the last they'll see of him.

"He'll calm down" said Bella calmly. "He always does."

Edward looked at her and wondered how she missed the charge about him, how she missed the passion. This was real, he was really leaving. But then he remembered she couldn't read minds. It was unusual to him that she couldn't do that because it seemed she reads him easily enough.

The whole season passed without Jacob at their residence.

"Will you go and check on Jacob" said Bella to him. "She started to miss him and she's annoying when she gets in her mood."

"And what will I tell him?" Edward didn't want to go, he didn't have anything in common with Jacob, why should he go.

"Charlie said there is another batch of murders in Forks, you can offer to investigate with him, it bothers them. Wolfs are found dead, uneaten and strange. I doubt his pack is at ease with that. He'll appreciate the help" she said calmly.

"Why me? Why not you?" he didn't give in so easily.

"It would be strange if I went. It always turns out as a love stake out if I go. He's like child like that and I don't want to hurt Ness's feelings" she shrugged her shoulders and Edward thought why doesn't she sees how strange that is.

In the beginning it didn't look strange, it felt like destiny. Their child bonded with Jacob and it looked like perfect match. Edward felt less guilty for taking away Bella and Bella seemed satisfied she wasn't pursued by Jacob anymore.

Only Jacob wasn't cooperating. Sure, he kept his connection with Ness but brotherly and Edward was grateful for that. More so he was impressed and relived. Since he was a father he appreciated more troubles Charlie had with him courting Bella. He was glad that Charlie didn't knew how old he was really.

It was a bad idea to listen to Bella and go but he always listened to her. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't strange in the beginning, but now it bugged him. It seemed everyone is listening to her and no one found it strange.

Maybe it was her unassuming nature, her timid looks, and the way she asks, like she won't be denied, like there's no other way. In the beginning he mixed her questioning herself for shyness but she was just checking for her status, for length in which he perceives her. She was always aware how other saw her. Even now, when she had nothing to fear, when she got everything she desired.

That wasn't him, at least not exclusively. Admiration she showed him that one time she lifted her shield for him was always entangled with what he was, with lack of life and age on him. He understood now that his personality, his striving, his guilt and his redemption had nothing to do with it. He had a pretty face that looked young enough, he was a vampire that didn't age, and he was graceful enough not to be feared before.

How he aged in just few years. He looked as he always looked in the mirror but he felt different. Now he knew so many things he didn't knew before. He still loved Bella, she was the hope he needed, she pushed him out of his misery, she gave him life, she gave him Ness. Maybe what she gave him the most was the memory of the promise, of time when it looked like he could live this life he has forever without changing with her by his side. It was such wonderful dream that he didn't knew it was over until Jacob left.

He was preoccupied with Ness, they all were, he was preoccupied with safety, with her education. She couldn't go to school for her rapid growth. Later she couldn't go because of the lack of knowledge. It seemed everyone forgot she has to learn things to survive.

* * *

 _Leave a nice note, I just received my first nasty one so I realized I don't really like them. But lets get back to the story before us. I hope it'll be a good one._


	3. Consideration

_A/N: Jacob has a desire._

* * *

Jacob Black was an Indian. He was a wolf. And he was a man. Of all those things he was pride of. He was his own man and he resisted even the mind of the pack while they tried to submit him to their collective mind. Now he had a pack of his own and his mind was above others making decisions but it still wasn't enough.

He craved solitude. It was the one thing he adored before he turned. To be alone and do on stuff, making engines work. But all that was gone the moment he turned. He could walk his path alone but as a wolf he was too exposed, too fragile, too weak to run in the woods when he had the urge to.

His pack was his family now and that was the way things were.

He didn't hated coldblooded ones anymore but that was Nessie's doing. He loved Nessie with his whole wolf heart but for his human heart she will stay a child despite of what his imprinted wolf is telling him. More so, she'll remain a mystery for him, someone he's a pet too, not a companion.

He got used to being her pet because the wolf in him appreciated the company, because imprinted part of him wanted to protect her, but mostly because she was a child and she was alone in coldblooded world.

Bella could enjoy her lack of heartbeat, her unchanging face and her strength as much as she wanted he saw her for what she was now. Unchanging being that stands out of time.

She had feared he won't love her anymore after she changes and that fear came true. But it wasn't her change of blood that made him stop loving her but revelation of her true feelings. Of the coldness she brought with her, of her calculating mind that made plans and waged wars. She was fierce and strong but he couldn't love her. There were no mercy in her eyes. And all that was left for him was him mercy. Mercy for Nessie that stood among them while they lived their unchallenging lives where nothing changed.

Jacob changed among them. He matured. His father died. His pack scattered because he wasn't around to lead them. They returned from time to time but they led their human lives more than wolf ones.

Jacob changed more than it met the eye. He grew into a man while Nessie stopped growing trapped in adolescent body. He grew confident and calm while Bella ran around still stressed, still worried, still fighting, still protecting, always looking out on the horizon, failing to see those inside of her shield circle.

And in the centre there were the three of them. Edward, Nessie and Jacob. And they stood close to each other trying to make Nessie talk, to make her express herself not only with pictures and touch, make her read the letters, write them and then speak. It was a hard path because she already could say everything just by touching them.

Jacob became something he would never be. He was a teacher. A substitute teacher but still a teacher. Edward was a main teacher. He knew everything that was to know about everything. It was frightening how much he knew, how often he learned new things, how he loved knowledge.

Jacob was never a good student. He loved to learn things about his tribe but outside of that he considered everything to be a white man's knowledge. But alongside Nessie he was thought too about things he didn't know interest him.

It was mesmerising really to hear Edward speak about things far away, about theories he would never consider, about events he had witnessed. He wasn't the one to dare to shape the world around him but he was a curious observer and he was in tuned with his times, he watched the world as it changed around him and it was a fascinating sight to imagine.

Then there would enter Bella and just snatch Nessie away before the point was made.

"Come on" she would say loudly. "Enough of sitting around and listening, let's go hunting, mummy is hungry."

And they would go and hunt restlessly, without hesitation. Jacob knew how it looked because he would go and watch. He didn't go often because he couldn't really accept it. She would jump and strangle the beast, drink it dry and then just leave.

Jacob was a wolf and he could hunt animals too but he had consideration for them, he would his wolf-self hunt as the real wolf would, the weak and the wounded. Bella hunted only the strong. And she thought her daughter to be like her unrepentant and without guilt and in time that made Nessie frightening.

Edward tried and tried again to make his points to pour sense of the regret, of the sorrow, of the hesitation that was needed in a life, long as theirs, in such strength. There should be humility. But Bella stood proud and her daughter followed her with adoration.

"Why should we feel such things" said Bella with a frown defending her ground. "We were made better, stronger, sorrow and guilt are for the weak ones, and we can protect them by showing no mercy to the predator."

As a predator Jacob felt provoked, offended but Edward spoke up in his gentle manner.

"There are a reason for having predators in nature. I would advise you to restrain yourself against mountain's pumas, there will be misbalance, the deer and rabbits will eat too many plants and everything will be affected."

"Probably" she frowned. "I didn't think of it. You see honey we're just a part of the nature, what we do is necessary."

After that Jacob went to see Edward hunt, he hid in the forest counting on the fact that he already had accustomed to his smell that he won't detect him.

He managed to see him and it didn't resemble Bella's hunt in any way. He was almost considerate like in everything that he did in life. He waited and observed and in the end he took the one deer Jacob would pick too, elderly one that already started to limp. When he was done he put a hand on it looking sad and then tore it apart. It looked awful but Jacob knew that this way other predators will find it quicker.

Then he looked around and was off.

"Why are you spying on me?" he spoke up from a branch above Jacob. "To remind yourself how repulsive I am?"

"No" Jacob turned around and lied on his back as he would as a wolf, it was a habit of showing respect and loyalty. "I was just admiring your skill, I'm a hunter too you know."

"Yes I know" said Edward darkly. "You hunt the likes of me. Is that why you came, to check am I stepping over lines?"

"No" Jacob shook his head finding it strange too look at him like this straight above him. "I was…" he trailed off as Edward jumped down right above him leaning into his face.

"I thought we have passed this" he scorned him. "That you learned to accept us not just to sneer at us as we're just wild animals to be put down."

Jacob stopped breathing suddenly realizing into what his feelings for Edward have changed. From disdain, over respect, to admiration and now this, pure raw desire, he never felt anything like it.

"Far from it" Jacob panted out. "You're the most beautiful thing I ever saw. There is a pureness about you, you can't be called a vampire, and you're so much more."

Edward blinked and frowned looking at him confused.

"Is this your way of mocking me because I believed we were friends" he said offended.

"Look into my mind" Jacob didn't feel any shame before him, he wanted to be bare, to be touched.

Edward looked in and then pulled away as someone stung him.

Jacob sat up and they looked at each other from the distance.

"That can't be" said Edward. "Why would that be? Why would you… No It's wrong, it's ungodly, it's a sin!"

"You still believe in sin?" Jacob was sad now knowing he'll never touch him. "You still think there is an absent god watching down at us waiting for us with a fork at the gates of death?"

"I'm condemned to hell anyway, you don't have to be" he said heavily.

"Like I care for what you believe" Jacob said with disdain. "Our ancestors have beliefs of their own and what I'm feeling isn't anybody's business but mine or yours if you choose it. But I know you'll choose Bella every time, she left you no choice."

"The choice was mine" he growled.

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob got angry. "Because from where I'm standing it looks like Bella did all the choices and you just ran along. Sure she was dear to you but you wouldn't make her turn, you wouldn't make her your companion if she didn't insisted the whole time. And it's still like that when we try to tell anything sensible to Nessie. How can you pretend she doesn't lead, she doesn't think instead of you lot?"

"What's the harm in that, she has a strong willed mind" Edward said quietly.

"There is a harm, you just sit by while no one is listening to you, while you don't live your life reading books and traveling the world, taking interest in the outside world but sit by her side closed in, unchanged" Jacob voiced out his frustration.

"But that's just the point I don't change" said Edward sadly.

"But you do" Jacob said pleadingly. "I've been by your side for ten years now and I saw you change, adapt, learn, I saw you adjust to changes Nessie brought, to challenges Bella presented, to threats others imposed. Bella doesn't change, she faces everything with her same face, dealing with thigs in the same manner."

"It's just because of her shield" Edward shook his head.

"No!" Jacob jumped up. "I won't let you tell lies before me! She's my peer remember, I watched her before she changed and after and she's always the same, sometimes sadder but always pushing her own agenda, always deciding, walking, walking away and you let her have her way. When will you have something you desire?"

"You mean you?" Edward was appalled. "This is your way of getting back to us, to tear us apart."

Jacob smiled sadly.

"Of course you would say that even if you can see into my mind clearly, you can turn it inside out, but no I don't expect of you to desire me. There's nothing to desire really, just a wolf, but desire something because Nessie will run away as soon as she realizes she has the power to run, because she's young and she won't be closed in for much longer. You can't spend another century like this" he stopped to catch his breath just to see the coldness in Edward's eyes.

"Like what?" he asked coldly.

"Like you're already dead" Jacob said heavily.

"But I am already dead, aren't I?" he said and jumped up running away.

Jacob threw himself back in the grass sighing knowing his time at Culen's house is up. And he was right. He managed to stay just few weeks longer in which he and Edward avoided each other. He snapped at first Bella's request and ran away. He broke the imprint bond Nessie had over him like he did the one that his previous pack had over him and he wasn't going to go back.

Of course Bella had none of that. When he saw Edward at his doorsteps he knew instantly that it was her doing, eh would never come on his own free will. Maybe that's why he showed no consideration for him.

* * *

 _Thnx for reviews I've changed Esme into Ness (really not sure where did Esme come from).  
_


	4. Secrets

_A/N: Whatever you might think of Bella there wouldn't be any story without her so here goes her worldview..._

* * *

Bella noticed the change on Edward. She noticed Jake's strange behaviour. He looked like he's in love again. Bella thought that he's in love with Nessie so she pushed him in that direction, to show him she's fine with it. He burst out of their home like she stung him.

She couldn't understand what she said wrong, but then again she was always wrong with him. That's why she sent Edward after him. Because he knew how to talk with Jacob. He was wise that way. Besides it will be good for Edward to get out some, he was starting to look miserable like he was sad all the time. She was annoyed by that, they had everything they could have and he still persisted in his sorrow. He persisted in his sadness. He persisted in damnation. She was afraid he'll infect Nessie with his obsessions.

She didn't mind his attitudes in the beginning because she was young enough to think she could change him. That she can be enough for him, and that she could be the reason for him to be happy, to accept the great gift of persistence they have received. How could he not see that they were all blessed, that they were chosen, that they were special.

Her decisions she could never regret because they led her where she was now. To her new family that will never abandon her, that will never be obsessed with life to ignore her. And they appreciated her, they listened. In return she took care of them. She took care of them all and they let her. They let her show them that their life isn't a prolonged purgatory but a chance to be rejoice about, strength to enjoy in.

They all let her do that is except Edward. He remained stubbornly unchanged, stubbornly sad, and defiantly convinced despite all evidence that they are evil in the world, that they have no souls, that god forsake them here to wander without meaning.

Bella could never accept that, never acknowledge the possibility that they are wrong, that they are anything but perfect. She enjoyed her reflection that stayed the same as time passed around her. It was sickening to see those she knew grow older as years passed by. She went to Forks to visit very rarely. Charlie didn't need her anyway, he had a new wife and a new child. He never needed her at all. She just sat there as a part of his furniture. She knew that now when she had people that engaged with her daily not just when she was in trouble.

She was grateful to Edward for that, for her family. She will be always grateful for that. But being with him was more and more a strain, not joy she remembered. Now she could argue that she married young but he insisted on that. He insisted he won't touch her, he won't change her unless they marry, like it will redeem him and his actions, like he needs redemption.

She agreed eagerly and she never regretted any second of it. It was wonderful as she expected. But it was hard to live beside Edward and his constant withdrawal, his solitude, his books and his moods. He was a grandpa behind his young face and that was more evident as days passed by.

Bella sought out solutions, activities, interests, facts. She practiced with him, listened to his stories, advices, but she grow tired of those efforts. She wanted to run in the woods in silence, she wanted to be free to decide which animal she will kill on her own. And most of everything she wanted to talk to her family without him remarking her every word.

Jake she barely noticed. He was the path she didn't take, and Nessie did claim him for herself. He was there unnoticed. They spoke rarely. But she focused on him because of his strange behaviour. He started to skulk around looking angry, looking sad, then again happy. She couldn't make out what was going on with him. Only thing she could think of was that Nessie stopped changing finally, she took on her final form, they could go on and enlist her to some school to start he first life among people. Maybe he thought of her as a woman now.

That's why she approached him. And because he was approaching thirty years now and his age was starting to show. If he keeps this up he'll look older than Cullen's and that was just bad manners. It was unappealing as it was already but Nessie liked him despite his efforts to grow old. The ware wolf in him will surely be defeated by venom so he won't have to turn anymore. Venom makes everything perfect, it'll surely be able to correct the corruption of his genes that made him animal-like. That way they'll be able to move on to another place together and he'll be able to have a life, not to be a slave to his changing nature, and this place of all places.

Bella was ready to move on, she was ready to do that in the beginning to move and keep on moving seeing new places, new faces and not getting attached to any of them. Only reason she was still here was Jake, he ruined her careful planning and navigating Charlie towards grieving. Charlie would be able to get over his grief, he was good at that. It was harder to stand beside him and stand his reluctant stares, his reluctant curiosity that never grew big enough to find out what was new with her. She was annoyed by that like she was annoyed by him in her human form.

She planned her death perfectly, she acted it out in detail even in her tired state Nessie put her in. It would be convincing to the point of no return. But Jake had to ruin it all. Maybe it was for the better that he turned her offer down. He was always pushing things in his direction, having his own ideas what she should or shouldn't be thinking and doing.

She was ready to let him go but Nessie got into her mood that resembled all too much to Edward's. They both pouted and Bella decided it's better to have Jake around acting strangely than those two pouting. He seemed to have a good influence on their moods.

That's why she sent Edward to retrieve him, if anyone could get some reason into Jake it was Edward.

"And you don't worry?" said Alice standing by her side. "That they'll get into trouble out there?"

"What? Do you see any trouble?" Bella was unsure for a moment.

"No" Alice shook her head with a smile. "My gift is to see death most clearly, I don't see any death in that direction, but we might not be close enough to those events."

"You would see it" said Bella confidently. "We should go."

"Are you sure?" Alice tried again. "Maybe we could use Edward's wisdom on this one."

"No, he would only get in the way and everything would get into a manly stand out, we remember how that turned out last time" Bella shook her head.

"We won last time" said Alice confused.

"By a notch" said Bella darkly. "And only by your gift. But even if we prevailed in that battle lingering desire to claim us remains. I'd like to negotiate the Volturi before they gain an upper ground again and the signs are appearing all around. Besides I want to send Nessie to school freely, not to be by her side at all times. I'm not ready to go to high school just yet."

"We'll go" Alice said gently. "We like high school."

"I know" Bella persisted. "But you'll be in danger too, we need to set this in our advantage. Your vision saw us two talking to them. Men would only make things hostile."

"Then why am I invited?" Jasper appeared from the shadow.

"Because we need a protection on our side" Bella smiled at him. "Besides you listen to Alice, you know she knows best."

"I did pledged to honour and obey her" he smiled and stood by her side.

"Some men understand that commitment correctly" said Bella and jumped up a tree.

"Edward loves you, you know that" Alice said jumping right next to her.

"Of course he does" Bella frowned angry. "That's not an issue, he just has a too direct approach to things. Some things need to be thought through and planned ahead. Volturi aren't immediate danger because they are still afraid of us but soon their numbers will grow while ours stay the same. We need to make this even fight so we keep the balance to our favour."

"I like the way she thinks" said Jasper standing on a branch like it was a bar of some sorts. "Shall we go or discuss until Edward returns for his keys and find us hanging here?"

"Go" said Bella and they moved.

She summoned Volturi for a meeting on a neutral ground. She needed to make sure Nessie is safe.

* * *

 _What do you think?_


	5. The Curve

_A/N: so off we go into the woods_

* * *

It was strange to stand on Jacob's doorstep but he couldn't think of another way to approach it. Jacob would catch on to his scent soon enough, it was better no to be caught off guard. Besides, young werewolf surely got over his obsession till now, especially surrounded by all those heart throbbing people.

But Jacob just stared at him as he opened the door. Finally, a smirk graced his face.

"Bella sent you, didn't she?" he mocked him. "She thinks we can't do anything alone, that we're useless without you people. You're not our guardian angels, you know."

After that, he withdrew into the house leaving the door open. Edward hesitated for a moment looking around but then he entered closing the door behind him. As he closed the door he felt strange, as he was hiding something. There was shame in his heart although he did nothing wrong.

When he entered the living room Jacob was there shirtless. Edward paused surprised. Jacob laughed out loud.

"You look like a scared lamb, don't worry I won't jump on you, although I could," his voice god lower as he approached Edward. "Remember I was created to control and kill you."

Edward didn't back down, Jacob just passed him by and took another shirt from the shelf behind him gracing him with his chest. The heat hit him. Jacob was burning hot, Edward trembled. Jacob smiled and turned away giving Edward a good view of his back and his muscles as he put on the shirt.

"I guess you want to see the crime scene," Jacob bent over to pick up his shoes.

Edward reprimanded himself for staring. It was just a game Jacob played with him, to get on his nerves. He could easily see into Jacob's mind and see amusement, as much as burning hatred. But all those warm emotions made Edward even more dazed. He was for far too long closed up only with ones like him. Their emotions were cool and calm like a surface of a big river on its slow slopes.

Jacob was like a waterfall or a bonfire. His emotions burnt brightly. That's why he kept his distance from Jacob, even before when they tutored Nessie. He would always find himself a place in the far corner from them. Nessie would always nestle in Jacob's lap sharing his warmth while Edward reached out to her only with his words.

It was tempting, that warmth Jacob emitted, but even more alluring was his eyes and undivided attention. When he would talk to Nessie Jacob was always there listening carefully, asking questions that revealed his understanding, offering opposing views that came from his upbringing.

Now Edward followed Jacob at the safe distance and when Jacob hopped on his bike turned towards his car.

"No," said Jacob cockily. "You won't get with a car there, these are wolves we're talking about."

"Then I'll run after you," Edward frowned sensing in his mind a trap he set for Edward.

"No way, people are everywhere, you'll ride with me, and then we'll run when we're safe away from roads," he smirked at Edward. "Or are you afraid to be near me? My stench will make you run back to Bella. Or worse."

As he smirked Edward could see into his mind. Jacob was trying to make him flinch, back away, but Edward wasn't ready to be put down by a pup like Jacob so he strode forward and sat behind Jacob on his bike.

He remembered how Bella would get on and drive away and how that made him crazy but that memory was quickly swept away when he had to lean onto Jacob's back when he dived crazily into a curve.

A stench of a werewolf was all around him but the problem was that Edward was accustomed to his smell by now, more so, it began to represent Jacob and all his strength and kindness. By association it became a good smell for Edward, but more disturbing was the warmth. It all but dug into Edward's cold skin, but his coldness was like that, it couldn't be warmed no matter how hot the heat was. Edward wondered how his coldness affects Jacob, does he feel it like draining, and is he getting cold?

Maybe that was a good thing, maybe the reality of his touch will sober the young werewolf up.

* * *

 _What do you think? Will he sober up?_


End file.
